Final Fantasy IX
by candy-mog
Summary: This is my first attempt at a novelization. I hope you guys enjoy it cuz I think it's coming out really good! Please RR Ch.4 Up! Some modifications to Ch.3 too!
1. The Plan

A/N: Hello! This is my first attempt at a novelization. Because I love FFIX so much I decided this would be an interesting one to write since I was so familiar with it. I hope you guys all like it. Sadly I do not own any characters or the story for they all belong to the brilliant Squaresoft company. Enjoy and please R/R!!! It's greatly appreciated! 

9  
99  
999  
9999  
99999  
999999  
9999999  
99999999  
999999999  
**_ FINAL FANTASY IX_**  
999999999  
99999999  
9999999  
999999  
99999  
9999  
999  
99  
9 

**Chapter One:**_ The Plan_

_

The sky was enveloped in an ebony blanket where not even the stars could poke their brightness through. It seemed as though the end was rearing its ugly head into the vast world of Gaia. For miles there was nothing to be seen but darkness and in the ocean, there was water that stretched out covering the earth like a ebbing ink stain. The wind howled with fury and lashed up the waves violently around a small rickety boat holding refugees from a town or place that by now was probably destroyed. Thunder ripped through the ears of a small hooded child who held on to the boat's sail for her life was in grave danger. Through small cracks water seeped through moistening her white robes and causing a sense of coldness that was brought not only by the sea but the emptiness and fear of being lost and helpless. Lightning raped the sky illuminating it only for a second as a larger hooded female saw her child and tried her best to make her feel comforted. There was no way they would make it out of here alive. The waves threw the boat up into the air where it was suspended for a millisecond before crashing back on the sea and being tousled against more uncontrollable mountains of water. The boat was near sinkage and the gods seemed to be laughing as the thunder rolled out and more water soaked the passengers too scared to move a muscle in the torture of the storm. The mother felt her life leaving her. She feared if she closed her eyes her life would float away amidst the spirits who had kept them alive at least that much longer. The mage held her child, who was too frightened even to weep, and sang a melody that would hopefully calm her soul as it entered heaven.  


_

Princess Garnet was taken aback by the realistic features this dream had presented itself. She had had these nightmares before but this time it was too vivid to be called just a dream. Her eyes watered slightly but as she blinked they dried and she wiped away any other moisture with the back of her gloved hands trying to forget everything she was reliving. She should be happy today. Sixteen already and having a play performed in your honor. It would be a hit, no doubt, considering everywhere else this particular play was ranked highest. "I Want to Be You Canary"; a play that could explain Garnet's captivity as a princess no short of words. She was very fond of the story. At her time here in the castle she read novels and other literary works becoming quite educated and the scholars were, too, impressed by her zeal for knowledge. Sometimes she wished royalty hadn't been her fate. If she could just stroll right now on the streets with the commoners and city dwellers, at least she'd die happy. Noble ladies and lords had gathered too. It wasn't as if her family was isolated among the commoners. Alexandria may be a "hick town" but that doesn't prevent it from controlling its kingdom and that meant Treno along with it. They all thought highly of the Queen's reign over her kingdom and didn't pay much attention to what or how Garnet was involved in ruling. She felt useless. She was a miniscule factor to the important aspect of her mother's worries and obligations. If she were to run away, who would notice? Who would care?

However, she knew it would cause a great uproar. Although she may not be an vital political figure she was still princess and there were many people who knew who she was and dreamed of her beauty. Most people would be coming today to kill two birds with one stone. To experience the wonderful acting in Lord Avon's play and celebrate her birthday. She wasn't nearly as excited as the children racing the streets with balloons and toys. The town seemed oblivious to the schemes around the castle because they were so focused on common things and everyday activities. Another plus about taking a vacation from your royal duties. Princess Garnet may be a bit naive but she'd have to be blind to not see that something was happening. And that "something" wasn't for other's benefits. Mother was acting strangely but others just forced themselves to think that the passing of her husband was driving her a little lunatic. But there were other things like a strange man roaming the castle scaring any bit of courage Garnet found in herself and meetings held secretly late at night while the town was fast asleep. These piled up and made Garnet even more determined to seek out her Uncle's help.

The princess looked down and absent-mindedly roamed her fingers along the silk ivory material that clothed her. The dress was exquisite and with it's turquoise embroideries, any other girl in the kingdom would have dreamed of wearing one just like it. The more she thought of how items like these made her an icon the more she wanted to rip it to shreds and be free from its shackles. But now she was feeling ungrateful. Mixed emotions of whether she was a spoiled child scanned her mind. Would people think her of this way if she gave it all up? It was her responsibility since birth to take over and rule once her time came and as a child she sometimes looked forward to be called "Queen". Now things were different she wasn't so sure if that was the life she wanted to be leading. Garnet caught her reflection on her mirror and saw a saddened expression crowned by an elegant tiara, which reminded her, that no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't run away.

A small pecking noise brought her attention to her window laced with translucent draping of the most charming type. Her gaze spotted a few heads of curious white doves peeking through the window. Garnet stood from the chair she was seated at, striding majestically past her pale pink adorned bed and furnishings to place her small hand on the window and push it open softly. A light breeze grazed her skin as the doves fluttered slightly in surprise of the abrupt movement and then flew off into the azure sky. They were so free; so wonderfully unaware of problems and reality. How Garnet longed for her a moment of her life to be just like that. She lowered her view to watch the townspeople close their shops early for the show and lucky ticket holders get their ticket stamped. Occasionally she could spot the ones who held fakes and imagined the poor look on their faces. The nobles were so distinct against the simpletons that lived in Alexandria. There grace was easily recognized for they looked down at no one and from the Princess's chambers, she could witness small children hiding or gathering around them, sometimes pointing and admiring their ways. A deep sound was heard off into the distance, and Garnet averted her gaze to faintly see a large theater ship skimming over the town. She squinted gently to identify the mystical mermaid angel riding the ship's bow and distinguished the mist powered ship to be the Prima Vista which held the most famous acting troupe in Lindblum.

The airship floated across town and cast a shadow over parts it had moved across. The mermaid statue was sitting tall and beautiful, presenting a moment captured in stone forever. The rest of the ship was made of a genuine wood, skillfully crafted and assembled to add the intricacy of its cabins and sails. It moved through the wind like a hot knife through butter, not once stumbling or hesitating due to unprofessional maneuvering. Zidane Tribal a young man of just sixteen years of age, leaned casually against the boats railings regarding the differences in this town's customs and design compared to that of Lindblum. At a young age he had joined the group Tantalus and was a skilled master in the arts of thievery way before he could even remember. His trusted dagger was placed in a reachable sheath around his waist for impromptu battles and pillaging missions. His short blond hair was lifted somewhat by the breeze and he appreciated that they would soon be done with this task that had him on his toes for the last few days. He noticed the castle closing in distance and decided to head down into the lower deck where, he assumed, he was probably late for the group's meeting.

He slid down a metal pole landing him in a shadowed area loaded with boxes and useless junk that had probably been lying around since the day of the ship's construction. Then again thieves weren't really known for there organization so all this was probably Baku's trash. Although the ship had quite an intimidating appearance from out front, the inside was more like home, at least for Zidane it was. The monkey tailed boy walked into a pitch-black room near the pole he had just slid down. The floor creaked at every step he took and the darkness around him made him suspicious. Zidane looked around at the unknown obscurity and thought to himself, regardless of his assumptions, that nobody was here yet. Striking a match, he searched the dimness for any familiar faces and then lit the candle in the center of the room, which certainly brought some consoling light.

"Who's there!?"

The voice came suddenly from a door to Zidane's right and after recovering momentarily from the shock replied calmly.

"It's me, Zidane!"

The door bust opened and three males emerged into sight. One of them held a hammer and had a protruding bare stomach out in the open. His lips were big and visible and his eyes were kind of masked by an odd metal helmet he wore. He went by the name of Cinna and worked as an engineer of Tantalus. The character more relaxed had flaming red hair and his eyes were covered by a band tied around his face just above his nose which made Zidane wonder how he could ever see or if he is a highly talented blind thief. He wielded a sword and seemed annoyed at Zidane's tardiness. The group recognized him as Blank. The final member was related to Blank in that he was his older brother, Marcus. He too carried a sword, which is held lazily so that its tip scratched the wooden floor. Although he may have had a gruff personality and a cynical look he had a noble heart and would never let down his friends.

"Hey, Zidane! You sure are late!"

Blank's words were expected and the accused boy rubbed the back of his head thinking of a convincing excuse. Unfortunately he was right about being late but he was kind of glad not to see the boss around. It wouldn't get too pretty if Baku were to find out about this.

"Sorry. So, where's the boss?"

Cinna shrugged, "Ain't here yet,"

Zidane sighed inwardly, grateful that he may have gotten off easy this time. However, just as he started to feel at ease, tension began rising as a heavy set figure crashed into the room from behind roaring through a metallic dragon mask and preparing to fight the band of thieves. Zidane got into a battle stance and then charged the beast head on, slashing his dagger deep into the enemy's stomach. The monster stumbled and cried out before panting loudly. Blank began to think this would be an easy win when his sword dug into the rival's shoulder and he seemed to almost collapse. But being battle-smart as they were there must have been tricks stuck under his sleeve. The trick must have been working because it was not long before the dragon masked intruder was charging for a full-fledged knockout attack.

"Taste steel!"

Slicing without effort the enemy's sword slapped Cinna unconscious and the other members were stalled by surprise at this beast's strength. Marcus wasted no time with hesitation as he pulled out a light amber colored feather that revived Cinna only enough for him to barely stand and monitor his breathing. Zidane showed no mercy cutting through the monster's arms and torso and through the ship's halls the clashing of metal and screams seemed to ring out. The unidentified fiend glared fatally at Cinna once more and the others held their breath waiting for the final blow of their comrade when there was a thud on the floor and the foe was lying on his stomach immobile. Blank seized the opportunity and was able to cut the attacker's mask down the center revealing none other than a hairy pig nosed man clutching his head in pain.

"UGHUAA! Oh, my head! Go easy, you guys!"

The battle was finally won and the defenders were crouched on their knees panting for breath as the sweat dripped down their backs and the so-called "enemy" chuckled at their hard work. His belly jiggled and his beard swayed as he continued to laugh at the effort it had taken them to defeat their boss, their leader, Baku.

"Hey, fools! You're lookin' a lot better! Gwahahaha!"

Baku roughly patted Zidane's head and disordered his hair as Zidane's eyes squinted at this nuisance and tried to push him away. The man laughed harder at his puny attempts and then made his way to the conference room kicking the door effortlessly with his foot as there were muffled coughs and heavy breathing from behind.

"Alright! Let's start this meeting already!" 

Through gasps of air, Zidane looked over at Blank and exchanged a sly smile before playfully punching his arm and getting to his feet. They laughed some and wiped the perspiration from entering their eyes and then followed Baku's order. They entered another room that had that same dingy feeling of crime and corruption. A few chairs were scattered messily around a larger table, which would classify the room as a "meeting room". Zidane straddled the chair in front of Baku's station behind the table. He was eager and fully ready to take on this kidnapping. Blank was leaning his back against the door next to a chair that Marcus sat on in the same fashion as Zidane. Cinna however was standing in the back on standby for mission procedures. For dramatic effect it seemed, a weary old fan spun over Baku's head. It really didn't make a difference whether it was on or not but it made the meeting seem more confidential.

"Here's the plan! Tantalus, the infamous band of daring thieves,"

He paused his bellowing and gave his team one of those leader evil smiles and lowered his voice, "That's us,"

There was a rustle of snickers before he continued.

"is headin' to the kingdom of Alexandria...Our mission..."

He looked around and hesitated to capture the look of eagerness on the faces of his band. They weren't bad people but these typed of small gestures gave them the hype they needed to be successful. It was a living. They did what they needed to do.

"To kidnap the heir to the throne, Princess Garnet!"

"I'll take it from here, so listen up!"

Cinna got the attention of the group by speaking loud and clear and using his hammer like a mic. Basically everyone knew what was going on but a review never hurt any dangerous plan.

"Our ship's about to dock at Alexandria...And when it does, we're gonna put on our costumes...and perform 'I Want to Be Your Canary', the most popular play in Alexandria! Break a leg, Marcus! 'Cause you're playin' the lead!"

The short thief motioned over to Marcus handing over the spotlight. His say was quick and simple for his part in the plan was distraction anyway.

"Leave the actin' to me! Of course, the real kidnappers'll be Blank and Zidane!"

Blank barely moved at the sound of his cue but looked up slightly scanning the meeting with apathetic glares before opening a small packet that had been buzzing with jagged movement. A weird pudgy bug like creature with wings and a shade of yellow-orange escaped Blank's grasp.

"I'll distract the audience from the backstage with these little buggers. I can't stand oglops..."

With some trouble Blank was finally able to hold the "oglop" captive once more.

"But I'll manage, so don't worry about me. And that'll be your cue Zidane!"

Zidane was realizing how serious everyone was about the mission and decided it be a perfect chance to throw in some comic relief. He knew they knew he knew what to do but their reaction would be priceless.

"So, that's when I kidnap Queen Brahne, right?"

There was a silence too perfect for crickets. Baku gave Zidane a death glare and then Marcus punched his arm as the rest started to laugh once Zidane burst out through smirks that he was sorry. The Boss's look said he better not be messing around when the time comes but there was glee in his eyes.

"So, that's when I kidnap Princess Garnet, right?"

Baku nodded approvingly and then presented the group with a ragged doll supposedly representing the princess herself. Cinna was looking at 'his' doll wondering how Baku had it but figured it really didn't matter. None of the other members had to know it was his. Heck, Baku probably found it laying around. Who would suspect Cinna owned it?

"You bet! You're gonna kidnap the most babe-ilicious"-he licked his lips almost pervertedly-"beauty in all of Alexandria, Princess Garnet!"

========================================================= 

A/N: So, so, so? What did you think? Please R/R with your thoughts but please be gentle if you're gonna flame me! Thanks 


	2. Getting In

  
  


**Chapter Two:** _Getting In_

  
  
Vivi looked down at the cobblestoned streets that paved Alexandria. As he caught his breath a shadow loomed over and the little mage saw others around him staring up in wonder. Adjusting his pointed hat, he looked up to see the massive Prime Vista theatre ship sweep over him and watched as it docked by the castle. The Black Mage held his ticket in his gloved hand feeling extremely fortunate that he actually had a ticket to see such a marvelously proclaimed play. Coming here was well worth the effort he thought and with that headed off to Center Square where he would get his ticket stamped.

It all happened too fast but next thing Vivi knew he was face down smelling the hard stone and his ticket was feet in front of him as country children his age bumped past him with no consideration for what they had done. A voice was all he was able to hear among the laughter and chatter of the town.

"Are you awright?"

Vivi looked to his side to see a young girl dressed in a nicely sewn emerald dress. She was moving from side to side as if she couldn't keep still from some excitement. The girl looked concerned but she was smiling. Before Vivi could answer her question, she went over and picked up his ticket placing it in his possession when she returned. Suddenly, Vivi, now standing, became shy and didn't know how to thank this girl for her simple kindness. He straightened his hat once more thinking of what to say.

"You dwropped your ticket. Bye-bye!"

And with that she was gone. She disappeared among the crowds and Vivi was glad that she saved him from having to say anything. As he made his way over to his original destination, he heard an elderly couple talking about their granddaughter and how the wife spoiled her so. Vivi wondered if all grandmothers were like that. He didn't really remember any of his family except his grandfather and even that is a little hazy. The mage continued to saunter down the streets looking around from all angles at the lives of the people around. Most all the stores were close less they were selling medicine. 'That would be bad to get sick on a day like this,' was all Vivi could think to himself. The sky was beautifully painted with fluffs of clouds and doves were found all over the town's premises. Vivi liked that everything was simple and even though most city people scared him with their rough manners he found that he liked Alexandria very much.

"Oww! Why you-get outta my way!!!"

Vivi found himself facing the floor yet again but this time his ticket was securely in his hands. He began to feel that the floor was good company when you are alone in a big town. He looked up to see a rat like little guy scowl him and then run off in a big hurry. Vivi couldn't understand why they were such in a rush. That's not the way he liked to spend his time. But he guessed that guy had his reasons even if it meant knocking Vivi down again. By now Vivi was passing a pleasant tavern that was for the most part empty disregarding bartenders and staff. Nobles were in the area and as Vivi stayed a comfortable distance behind them, there was a trumpet sounded by a Herald in their honor.

"Honorable nobles of Treno...Castle Alexandria is this way!"

The ticketbooth was easy enough to find considering the large sign announcing the play. There wasn't anyone in line to get their ticket stamped so Vivi timidly made his way to the tall booth where a man was reading a newspaper. Obviously, he did not know Vivi was there because of his tiny size. Vivi stood there in silence for a while pondering how someone could get his attention when there was a delightful voice from above.

"Can I help you, son?"

Vivi was a bit puzzled and stuttered, "Uh...Ummm,"

Looking down and fiddling with his ticket, Vivi eventually got the nerve and showed the ticket to the Ticketmaster who was waiting patiently. He's probably used to people like this.

"What's this?"

The ticketmaster reached for his spectacles and took a few minutes to regard the ticket. He took the ticket out of Vivi's hand and Vivi was becoming nervous waiting for a response.

"There is something odd about this ticket..."

Vivi played unconsciously with his hat still fixing his sights on the floor which he was quite familiar with by now. The master turned the ticket over and gave a look of realization as he handed the boy his fraud, "Why it's another fake! I've seen so many today."

"Nooooo!"

It was the first time Vivi had spoken at all today. It surprised the master a bit to see the boy's spirit crushed as he hung his head low staring at the phony ticket. And to think he had actually thought he was one of the lucky ones being able to see this play today. What a way to spend the day. Vivi turned to leave but was stopped when the man had an idea.

"Now, now. Don't cry. I know how you must feel. Here, I'll give you these. Do try to cheer up now, hmm?"

Vivi sniffed a bit and then looked at the offered cards the master was holding out. There were only 3 of them and Vivi really didn't know much about Tetra Master. He guessed he could always learn. He nodded in gratitude however still felt melancholy that his chance of seeing the show had vanished. As he sulked away with no destination in particular he heard the Ticketmaster call out, "Talk to Alleyway Jack to learn more about cards. Good luck, lad!"

So now what? Vivi was completely unaware of what to do now. He hadn't even thought that something like this would happen. It hadn't even crossed his mind. The mage looked down walking towards an alley that he did not even know. He vaguely remembered hearing a group of young girls jump-roping and counting how many jumps they had and even a florist selling blossoms to Nobles. Vivi was not interested in the town anymore. He couldn't get over the fact that he would be standing on the sidelines while most of the town was watching the show. He imagined being entertained by countless hours of wonderful acting skill and music that he may one day tell his children about. There went those dreams.

"Blast it!"

The curse snapped Vivi back into reality and he looked to see a very angered signmaker coming his way. Now he was awfully big compared to Vivi and out of instinct he back away frightened.

"Hey! You made me miss, you little klutz!"

With that the signmaker was back up his ladder hammering away at the sign that, at least to Vivi, looked like it was perfect. Thankfully, the signmaker hadn't beat Vivi up or whatever else he could have done to him. There was no way Vivi could have defended himself. Who knows? Vivi was foreign to these parts. Plus it was an alley. Danger was written all over these walls.

"Hey, you! Shrimp!"

Vivi looked over and saw the familiar rat guy who had bumped into him earlier and was in such a rush. Vivi gulped and got inches close before stopping.

"You're the one with the phony ticket, ain'tcha? I saw the guy tell you it was a fake!"

How embarrassing. Vivi looked down once more and even though no one could tell his cheeks were very red and he was feeling warm yet freezing at the same time. He had to gain some dignity. 

"Y-Yeah, it's fake."

Ok so it wasn't dignity but at least he hadn't stayed quiet. That was some improvement. Although Vivi wasn't looking at the rat he could tell he was smiling. Confrontations were best avoided if eye contact was kept at a minimum.

"I'll let you see the show if you become my slave! Well, whaddya say?"

Vivi thought about it and nodded, "Alright,"

If it was a way to see the show who was he to argue? Besides this guy looked like he could pull something like this off. Perhaps if they were prosperous in this, they might end up being friends. Vivi wouldn't mind making an extra friend at all. He had no one else to go to. 

"Awesome! Now for your first assignment! You go stand over there and see if anyone's comin'!"

Vivi paced over to the opening of the alley and saw that the town itself was pretty empty. People must already be going to the show. After all it would start soon. Vivi only wished he knew what his partner was planning.

"All clear?"

"Yeah, it's clear."

"Awesome! Engage according to mission parameters!"

The rat boy jumped up in success and proceeded to the ladder that the signmaker had been using. Vivi hadn't even noticed that the signmaker had long before stretched and left his own way. Without so much trouble the rat picked up the ladder holding it over his head lengthwise and ran ahead of Vivi. For such a small size that guy was impressive. Just before he exited the alley, the rat looked behind him and ordered, "Follow me! Into the steeple!"

With that he ran off and Vivi chased after him as to not be left behind. He hadn't been to this part of town but it seemed to be the residential area. Just before entering the steeple, he saw the girl who had helped him in the green dress run out of her house to stand by the dock that was close by. She winked at him and then went along skipping to the old sailors by the boats. Upon entering the steeple, the rat kid was waiting Vivi to give the next directions.

"Now we're gonna climb up this tower! It's very dangerous. You go first."

Vivi was a little worried because of the dangerous part but it was only a ladder. What was the worst that could happen? The rat kid seemed to be getting impatient and Vivi decided it was best to do as he wished. Carefully, he began to ascend the ladder when a fluffy infinitesimal ball bounced on his head causing the both to crash back down at the base of the tower.

"Oww!",

The minute ball uncurled himself to reveal an adorable creature with puny purple wings and a scarlet bon-bon thingy floating at the top of his head. Vivi had never seen anything like it. It bowed down and spoke in a squeaky voice.

"Sorry 'bout that, kupo!"

"That's Kupo. He's a moogle."

The rat kid, still holding the ladder, jerked his head in introduction towards the moogle.

"Kupo!"

Next looking at the moogle, the guy titled his head toward Vivi and said, "And this is slave number one! Try and get along ok?"

There was some awkwardness until the rat kid made his way to the ladder and adjusted the ladder he was carrying so that it would fit as he climbed.

"Alright, time for some upward mobility!"

It was not soon before he reached the top. Vivi looked up the shallow hole he had just climbed and heard the rat kid's voice echo, "Okay, come on up, slave!"

Vivi really didn't like the idea of being called a slave but anything to see the show was better than standing no where helpless. Vivi placed his gloved hands on the ladder and was about to climb when...

"Kupo...? You here?"

Vivi paused his 'adventure' and looked back over his shoulder to see another moogle approaching. He was odd compared to Kupo whom he'd met just seconds earlier. This peculiar one wore a yellow spotted outfit, flamboyant to his surroudings and held a doll-sized bag on his back, protruding with letters, maps, Potions, and just about everything else one could fit into a miniature space. Besides the weird appearance, this moogle seemed warm-hearted and friendly.

"Kupo! Stiltzkin! You leaving, kupo?"

"Yeah, and this time I might be away for a long time,"

The other moogle was looking happy but yet somehow he hid the sadness of his friend's departure. It was something mysterious in their conversation that said everything was going to be ok, though, no matter how scary the large unknown world may be. Vivi now was standing by Kupo watching Stiltzkin walk awkwardly and balance his body so that no strange contraptions escaped his knapsack. How exhilarating it must be to travel the world with such ease. Vivi would never dream of leaving. He rather read them in books or better have someone read them to him.

"I'll miss you, kupo,"

"Now, don't you worry. I'll write,"

Kupo nodded happily and then Stiltzkin took a glimpse at his watch out of habit.

"Well, I'm off. Take care!"

With some difficulty, the moogle turned his back to Vivi and Kupo and made his way clumsily yet slowly to the exit of the steeple. It crossed Vivi's mind that with all those belongings, Stiltzkin's trip is going to be very long. It most likely didn't matter as long as everything that could be seen was seen and everything there was to do was done. Just before the traveling moogle disappeared he turned around as if he had remembered something important.

"Oh! And say hi to Mosh in the castle for me,"

Then he made his way back into Alexandria. Kupo was smiling very wide but then again Vivi thought that moogles always looked joyful so he wasn't really sure. It occured to him that the moogle was still staring the way Stiltzkin had gone and didn't seem as if he was going to move any time soon.

"Was that a friend of yours?"

Vivi actually felt comfortable around this creature. Maybe he was just getting more skilled at talking and making conversation. He wasn't nearly as tense as he had been this afternoon, being knocked down by chaotic kids. Kupo blinked and snapped his vision towards Vivi as if just acknowledging he was there. He tilted his head to the side as if pondering and then jumped up suddenly.

"Yea, kupo. A very special one!"

There was a loud yell resonating from the tower. Vivi then just remembered then that the rat was being more than generous waiting for him as he talked to the moogles.

"Hey, slave! I thought I ordered you up here!"

Vivi nodded to himself and waved goodbye to the moogle as he climbed up the ladder trying hard not to breathe for there was dust everywhere. Spiderwebs crept up along the side sometimes reaching from one rounded edge to the other. Vivi waved them out of his way and continued to hold his breath until his head poked through the top where the rat kid was tapping his foot impatiently. He sneezed, dusting off dust from his robes. 

"Alright, the play's gonna start if we don't hurry!"

The boy ran ahead with the ladder in his hands leading Vivi to the rooftops of the residential area. They sure were high up...Vivi choked down his fear trying his best not to seemed frightened as the rat kid made it across the insecure wood planks that connected the roofs from one house to the next. But as he reached the ledge he could not think of anything else than falling. He wished he could be anywhere but here at the moment. Not seeing the show seemed okay right about now.

"Come on! Get over here!"

The rat examined Vivi's frightened expression and rolled his eyes.

"Lemme guess...You're afraid of heights, aren't you? It's okay! Just pretend you're on the ground!"

Vivi summoned all his courage and cautiously creeped over the plank that to his satisfaction, although made scary cracking noises, did not fall.

"Come on! We're running out of time!"

Vivi proceeded to run after the rat, time to time hoping that one day he may be brave and courageous just like all those heroes he remembered listening to grandfather Quan talk about. His glowing eyes were filled with admiration for everyone he had met today; the little green dressed girl, the rat kid, Kupo, and Stiltzkin. He would give anything not to be scared of trivial things and be able to do as he thought. Unfortunately his thoughts came to an end as he nearly stumbled across another plank without realizing the hazardous situation.

"Not again...Don't worry! It won't fall!"

Although the black mage may not have trusted the plank he sure trusted this mischievous character for some reason. There was always a time to start being brave or at least attempting to. Vivi again nervously walked over the unsteady platform and just when he felt that he could do this again, the plank began to shake and in seconds snapped up, thankfully pushing Vivi across to his destination like a slingshot.

"Hahaha...I guess it fell. No point in worrying now, right?"

The rat kid winked at Vivi slyly and then made his way past more roofs and broken down pieces of wood. Vivi ran after him and when was presented with more situations like the last, ran across really fast praying that he would make it to the other side alive. About halfway through the journey, the rat kid stopped looking back at an exhausted mage.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I don't even know your name!"

The thought hadn't even been a concern of Vivi but now that it had been brought up, it did seem curious that he'd be working with someone without having a formal way of addressing him or her. Until now Vivi had just thought of him as a friend.

"I'm Vivi,"

"So your name's Vivi, huh? Kinda funny name...."-he appeared to be thinking deep into his mind as if the name sounded familiar or perhaps searching for its origin-"My name's Puck! Pleased to meetcha!"

Puck tipped an imaginary hat and then went running off to a structure that Vivi realized to be one of the castle walls. Vivi wondered if many people knew of this secretive way to get into the castle. Surely they didn't because no one was up here and there had been no reports of intrusions. Puck laid the ladder across the roof he was currently positioned at, all the way to the stoned barricade that guarded the castle. His calculations had been correct; the ladder was perfect to pull off this plot.

"Whew...I finally made it!"

Vivi looked at the pride radiating off of Puck's smile and eyes and was thoroughly stirred by his wit. Puck placed his hand on his hips triumphantly and then beckoned Vivi over the ladder.

"After that wall, we'll be inside the castle! C'mon, let's go!"


	3. Creating A Diversion

A/N: OMG!!! 00 It's been 4EVER since I last updated! Sorry guys! School is FINALLY out so I can dedicate some more time on this. Thank you all for the kind and helpful reviews! I'm glad all of you liked my story! Well I won't keep rambling! Here's Chapter 3! I've fixed some grammatical errors so everything should be almost perfect in the last three chapters!! 

**Chapter Three:** _Creating A Diversion_

  
  
Twilight spread like a spell over Alexandria that night. All was quiet but no one was asleep. The stars sparkled iridescently adding only a soft touch up to the darkness of the night. Gaia's two moons hung over head giving off a soft red and blue glow to the castle's crystal who struck up from it's center touching the sky. The night was windy for the rooftop viewers, enduring an inconvenience for this one time extravaganza. The Nobles waited in their reserved seats up front near the stage of the play. They were exquisitely dressed in their expensive clothing and guarded from outside interruptions by the Queen's loyal Knights of Pluto and others from General Beatrix's Squad. The theater ship's band played orchestrated symphonies letting the audience get a taste of what was to come. No one noticed the rat faced kid or a small black mage blend inconspicuously behind the aristocrats.

The conductor called for silence and at once the mannered guests were showering the band with a soft elegant applause. Above it all stood a royal balcony on which Queen Brahne herself sat, untroubled, to enjoy the play. She waved her fan roughly against her skin needing any air she could get to withstand the heat of her overweight body. Her robes clung to her fat and her crowned hair stuck out from either side of her head. Her face was overly done with makeup that by now she believed was starting to wear off although others wondered how she could even blink. The queen smiled at the starting of the show, exposing her hideous teeth and jostling the massive amount of jewerly weighed on her wrists, fingers, and neck.

Princess Garnet sat next to her mother having second doubts about her actions. Everyone was so jubilant so why did she feel depressed? The play would be magnificent and she'd hate to miss it but she had more pivotal things to concern herself with. There were so many things that could go wrong though; so many simple mistakes that may bind her to the castle for eternity. There was also that chance that once she snuck on the Prima Vista the crew would find her and take her back. Or her uncle may not even listen and send her back proving the trouble worthless. Garnet's eyes were lost in thought gazing off into the distance and blocking out the contentment around her. Her eyelids drooped and her face seemed broken.

Captain of the Pluto Knights, Adelbert Steiner stood behind the queen, his sword held upward with both hands acting as a guardian for his royal Majesty. He stood arrogant, looking at the play knowing that on his signal it would all begin. Steiner once glanced over at his Princess and noticed the distraught face she wore but was confident that when the play began her attractive features would glow again. The remaining lights on the stage shut off abruptly with a crash and people sitting next to each other could not make out their partners in the dimness. Steiner sliced his sword through the air in front of him, pointing it towards the theater.

At once there were fireworks of rainbow colors shooting up at the sky and exploding in a wheel of brightness and sound. Music played loud and lively stirring up the crowds who jumped up from their seats and danced to the wonderful melodies. Lights flickered rhythmically to the notes played and smoke poured from the theater ship as more rockets of light were released and the curtain was lifted to present the scenery of the first act. The queen was impressed at the setup and direction this play was going. Vivi and Puck exchanged smiles of their hard work as they were in awe at the view they were getting from here. They might not have been sitting in high-classed chairs but they were getting the same experience for the most part. As the queen danced up waving her fan, the Princess looked away from what she would be leaving and sighed under her breath. It would be an extraordinary night.

From underneath a bridge in the setting emerged Baku dressed in imperial clothing fit for a king for his role tonight would be King Leo. He walked out, making an impact in his entrance and lifted both hands to the audience to announce the story's exposition. He cleared his throat out of habit.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight's performance is a story that takes place long, long ago. Our heroine, Princess Cornelia, is torn from her lover, Marcus. She attempts to flee the castle, only to be captured by her father, King Leo. When our story begins, Marcus, having heard of this, crosses swords with the king,"

There was an expected reaction from the audience at the words of Marcus's confrontation with his lover's father. Baku made sure he spoke slow and articulated well each word, emphasizing on those needing emphasis. He paused before formally introducing the play to let introduction sink in and make the anticipation rise in their bodies. 

"And now, Your Royal Majesty, Queen Brahne, Your Highness, Princess Garnet......noble ladies and lords, and our rooftop viewers, Tantalus proudly presents 'I Want to Be You Canary'!"

At once there was an outbreak in dramatic music and applause followed by the voice of three young men hidden well backstage. Zidane was crouched with Blank and Cinna reciting their intense lines before rushing to help Marcus's character. In his most moving voice Blank to Zidane's right was first to speak.

"Bereft of father! Bereft of mother! Marcus! Thou has lost even thy love!"

Cinne lifted his head from his bowing pose.

"Fortune hath escap'd thee! For what end shalt thou live?"

Zidane, being in center got the limelight to emotionally move the audience. He spoke with no fear and took in the character's feelings.

"For the sake of our friends...Let us bury our steal in the heart of the wretched King Leo!"

With that he lifted his sword high and in unison they screamed, "Aye!"

The three males ran out from where only their voices can be heard and appeared onstage where Marcus was aiming his sword at the King and his knights. They stood behind him taking their battle stances and made the scene as realistic as they could. The thieves wanted the audience (especially the queen) to be so engulfed into the story and drama that they would let down their guard for a second and then that's when Tantalus would shine most. Blank pointed his sword at the King's knight's neck.

"We shall back thee, kinsman!"

Marcus didn't look over his way but continued to death glare 'King Leo'; determination in his voice.

"Pray, sheathe thy swords! This villain is mine alone!"

"Nay, kinsman! For I, too, have lost a brother to this fiend!"

Cinna appeared to the opposite side of Marcus holding out his hammer that although might not look menacing, was still a weapon. He pointed it to the King's other knight who for the crowd looked terrified. King Leo laughed and looked undefeatable, roaring in anger.

"What ho? Out, vermin! Away! Thou darest bare thy sword before the king!? All who stand in my way will be crush'd!"

Suddenly, Zidane emerged from behind Marcus, the tip of his sword grazing Baku's beard.

"Treacherous Leo, my kinsman's suffering shall not be in vain! For I shall instruct thee in his incomparable pain!"

The battle began as Zidane cut his sword upward giving the illusion that he had inflicted a wound on the King. Using special effects and lighting techniques the actors battled each other not causing a scratch to anyone. Baku repeatedly used Pyro and Poly surrounding the cast with an alarming light and false strength that Zidane and the others had to pretend their agony and pain. Likewise using angles and just the right movements, Blank and Cinna were able to knock out the knights, Zenero and Benero, with their weapons leaving Baku helpless. 

"Arrg...Grr...Thou hast not seen the last of me, Marcus!"

Baku limped pathetically towards the exit yet Zidane chased after his figure. Unexpectedly, Blank blocked Zidane, slashing in front of him with his sword causing quite a commotion in the audience. Zidane acted taken aback and shouted in anger to his foe.

"Out of my way, Blank!"

Blank regarded Zidane's furious figure and walked around him testing his patience.

"Consider this Zidane! If Prince Schneider were to marry Princess Cornelia, peace would reign over both their kingdoms!"

The monkey tailed boy followed Blank as he lured him to a bridge onstage where they swung their weapons a few times, each time missing each other's blows with impressive jumps, leaps, and acrobatic stunts leaving the crowd breathless.

"'Tis foolishness! If all were so easy, why, none would suffer in this world!"

No more is said as Blank aimed for Zidane's feet causing him to do a backflip and strike back at Blank's head. He ducked, scurrying off to a selected area directly in front of the audience where their fight scene awaited. 

"En garde!"

"Expect no quarter from me!"

Zidane said his almost last line for the night and Blank acted brutally attacking Zidane and dodging assaults as well. To keep the battle synchronized and suspenseful, Blank planned out a deceiving way of organizing battle moves so that neither of them would accidentally get hurt and the audience would love. In a concealed manner, Blank sent Zidane unrecognizable signals to inform him of his next move. Zidane would dodge and act accordingly depending on Blank's instructions. The crowd went wild for the clashing head on of their swords and gasped in horror as Zidane narrowly missed having his head chopped off. It was a hit, a smashing success. The queen was quite impressed with their performance. Some nobles threw their money at them and not being able to resist gil, the thieves tactfully retrieved the gold. 

"We shall finish this later!"

"Come back here!"

Zidane called off to Blank's escaping figure and followed him into the castle, an echo of applause and cheers trailing behind them. The audience would never suspect they weren't going back on stage.

=================================================

The two thieves entered the marble floored castle with smiles spreading across their faces, and gave each other a high-five for a job well done. Zidane stretched his legs by putting his hands on his knees and bending them to relieve the stress of a live performance. He was nervous sick he would choke out there with all those people watching. No, it wasn't the job that had his nerves on end. Even as flirtatious and center-of-attention-loving-guy that he was, he felt that while he was on stage the audience was eyeing him suspisciously....as if they _knew_ what deeds he and his gang were planning. A guilty conscience if you will. Fortunately though, he made it out alive and hopefully this next part wouldn't be too tricky. 

Zidane craned his neck high and looked all around marvelling at the vastness of the castle. He let out a low whistle signaling his intimidated feelings to Blank who rolled his eyes when Zidane raised his eyebrows in amazement. Blank couldn't deny the beauty of it though. As much as he wanted to keep the profile of the "I just wanna get the job done" character he couldn't lie to himself by not admitting this was something else; something grandeur. How could anyone live in such wealth? The walls were adorned with watercolored images straight from the artist's hands illustrating Alexandria in the rule of past queens and kings. Some had portraits of the queen herself that Zidane made disgusted faces at making it a challenge for Blank to conceal his laughter. The doors were ornamented with what seemed like gold and silver lining of some sort and the stairs were spiraling up in an elegent fashion; its rail having looked as if it was never touched. Dangling from the high ceiling were exquisite chandeliers with diamonds that reflected the candle light all over the castle, occasionally bumping into each other and shimmering a soft twinkle like a chime swaying in the wind.

Off in the distance to their right, the thieves heard incomprehendable mumbling and panicked. All this just to be caught? That wouldn't be very memorable. Tip-toeing as secretly as they could, they inched their way over to the murmuring door and peeked an eye in to see who these uninvited "party-poopers" were. Inside were some of the nerdiest looking men wearing some cheep old uniforms that made them look most ridiculous. Zidane thought for a moment if he would ever wear something like that for money. Sure he liked money but he also liked chicks and that type of clothing would be like spraying a girl repellent all over you. He shook his head in sympathy for them when he realized they were talking about relationships. These guys had much to learn.

Blank who at the moment was no where near the train of thought of his friend, took out his prop sword and tapped Zidane out of his realm of thought. He gave him a sly grin and Zidane understanding his friend's plan retrieved his sword as well getting ready to kick some guard butt. Zidane was just about to leap out and scare the daylights out of one of them when Blank held him back. They had to be syncronized. They couldn't risk all of this. Blank showed Zidane his three fingers marking a countdown when they would go in. Three...Two...One...

Zidane and Blank creeped out of their hiding place and snuck into the room taking advantage of how dazed and unalert these guards were. When they reached a reasonable distance, Zidane couldn't resist a little surprise entrance. In his most alluring and girlish voice he called, "Oh boys!"

As the guards turned around the fierce faces of the theives weilding swords made one of them pass out before the other scurried off. Luckily with Zidane's quick hands he grabbed the other by his collar and dragged him back with little effort.

"Come back here!"

Zidane bumped the handle of his sword swiftly across the guards neck and he collapsed with a soft thud. Amazing how _these_ men were supposedly qualified to guard the princess. Zidane doubted very much they could even sustain guarding their own life. It didn't really matter anyway. It was better for them. Blank loomed over the body of the guard who had blacked out before anything had actually happened. He gave Zidane a look that read "wow this was it?" and then held his breath as him and his partner had to dress into this awful armor.

The naked guards were piled sloppily over one another in the corner of the room still far from recovering and realizing what happened. Blank adjusted one of his gloves and then turned around to see Zidane's progress.

"Hehehe! Finish changing, Zidane?"

It was most fortunate that the outfits were the right size and that both of them looked convincing enought to be these so called elite guards. Even if everything seemed right though, Zidane was so uncomfortable in this no words could explain. Now he knew that no amount of money could get him to wear this on a daily basis. 

"Yea, but this helmet...It kinda smells..." 

Zidane threw the helmet on the table in a vile manner and stuck out his tongue. 

"What are you talking about!? My helmet totally reeks!" 

Blank shook his head in agony. 

"My armor's way too big..." 

He jiggled with his arms spread out so that the emptiness not filled by his body would be more evident. 

"And my back is really itchy...The boots are wet...My gloves are all slimey..." 

Blank went on to scratch his back, then stomp dramatically on his shoes and wiggle his fingers to show how much discomfort he was in. Zidane just thought of him as rambling on. 

"There are cookie crumbs in my pockets..." 

"OKAY! I get the picture....geez," 

Zidane lifted his hands to do _something_ that would shut him up. It was bad sure but complaining just made it worse. Passing his hand through his hair, Zidane had to make sure they were still on schedule. 

"You still have the packege right?" 

Blank twirled a little oglop on his fingers and then made it disappear into the package of other strange moving creatures. He concealed it under all the armor and then gave a curt nod. 

"Don't worry! I won't screw up!" 

"Alright! First I'll go pour some sleep potion into Princess Garnet's teacup!"

Zidane fiddled a small vile of cerulean liquid, tossed it behind him and with finesse, caught it with his tail, placing it back into its rightful pocket. 

"And I've got a special something for the lovely queen!"

Blank smirked and turned his attention to the knights. He examined their faces and then after some thought smacked one upside the head. There was no response.

"Hehehe. They're sleeping so soundly!"

The thief made his way out the door and just as Zidane was following, a strange little creature cavorted into the room by a window nearby. Zidane was shocked to see this little white fluff cocking his head and then plopping down by a candle; beginning to read a letter aloud to himself. That was just too incredulously odd that in a awry way it was comical. Whatever happened to the stealthliness of a surreptitious conspiracy? 

"Hey Blank! What do we do about this guy?

As Blank peered his head back into the room, Zidane motioned over to the moogle who was still intentively reading.

"What the moogle? Nah they're harmless. C'mon let's go!"

Zidane shrugged then took one final look at the moogle who made a cute "kupo" sound. The monkey-tailed boy didn't know how to react to that so he just ran to meet Blank. With the armor they were wearing, the floor seemed to clank with every step they took. Of course it really wasn't a threat to the mission. They had the look enough to pass as lowly knights. The two theives looked up and down the corridors and then faced each other when the coast was clear. Blank cleared his throat and then annouced in a majestic fashion as if he was reading a scroll, "According to recon...the royal seats should be right about these stairs!"

"Got it!"

Just then there was an sudden flurry in the audience outside. Zidane could make out some of Marcus's lines and the effect they had on the crowd. They needed this next part to be done with absolute wariness but at the same time be timed to perfection.

"Uh-oh! The scene where Marcus sneaks into Cornelia's chamber is about to start! Let's get this over with before the finale, okay?"

Blank and Zidane gave each other the Tantalus salute for some extra morale before Zidane ascended the stairs. Just a little more. As he reached the summit, there was a figure in a white mage robe with the most poise and elegance he had ever witnessed. If the Princess was trying to sneak by acting like that would get her noticed immediately.

_'Hmm? She sure is dressed funny....'_

Garnet took a deep breath. She wasn't suspecting there to be any Pluto Knights wandering the castle at the hour. According to her plans and late night observations for this very moment, all knights were to be stationed outside the castle grounds. And even more so today, it being her birthday and the showing of this famous play. Well, she'd just have to do her best.

"Umm...Would you let me pass?"

"Let's see....."

Zidane stroked his chin, as if he really had to think of an answer, and then started to try and catch her eye, looking into the open hood of the robe for a beautiful face he had heard so much about.

Garnet's cheeks flushed at his manner to try and get her attention. For a Pluto Knight he was pretty attractive. She looked away keeping her focus on a set point on the floor as to not look into his eyes. If he would tell her to go back, it take some real will power for her to resist. He seemed spontaneous enough that he'd probably try something crazy just to get her to stay. Garnet had waited too long for this and she'd be damned if a good-looking soldier is what stood in her way! The princess tried to keep her voice audible and cool. 

"Is there something on my face?"

"Oh, no. You see....I just thought maybe you were the one I'd been waiting for all this time."

Garnet got a cold sweat from hearing those last words. So they knew? How did Steiner know she was planning on escaping? That not only meant that this knight was indeed sent to capture her but also that if she happened to get past him, there would probably be the whole other group of Pluto Knight waiting for her at the entrance, guarding every turn she took. General Beatrix's squad was probably informed too.She'd have to take a risk to straighten things out.

"Excuse me? You were waiting for me?"

"Yeah! I've dreamt of meeting you since the day I was born!"

Zidane winced inside and his head screamed loud, laughing at his attempt. That sounded SO corny. 

The princess replayed the last sentence in her mind. Maybe this soldier was kind of crazy...She'd met the others before and they seemed out of tuned with reality. Figuring that he was nothing to worry about, she placed her hands on he hips, unaware that it showed her royal manner even more

"Do you mock me?"

Woah she had totally taken that the wrong way. Zidane tried to make up for that vital mistake.

"No, of course not...."

"Then, I shall take my leave of you!"

The disguised Garnet started to move around the so-called Pluto Knight when she felt a hand on her arm. First he was claiming that he was 'waiting' for her and then he was touching her!? Garnet was not expecting for a guard to act so casual towards her. Then again she wasn't suppose to be the Princess at the moment but still this to any woman could be taken the wrong way.

"Just a sec!"

_'C'mon Zidane use your charm!'_ His head flooded with ideas and seeing as though time was crucial, randomly picked one hoping it would work.

"Haven't we met before?"

Zidane could have shot himself right there. _Man was that all you could come up with?_ That to him was just as worse as the 'I've been waiting for you all my life' line. He cleared his throat purposely and then looked at her to see if her response would be somewhat of help. God knows it wasn't all he bargained for.

"No, I don't know you...."

Crap. Zidane looked around for some ideas. He had to be quick; she couldn't get away. Zidane walked around her, analyzing her features like a judge of a swimsuit calender. Damn she was beautiful though, and he couldn't even see her face all that clearly. This plan just might work. Zidane always did think he was a lady's man. Saying something like this would only make her swoon over him more, even though his past efforts were definately in vain..

"Hmm....Maybe you're right...I'd never let someone as pretty as you get away. Say, you wouldn't--"

"Hey, what's goin' on, Zidane?"

Zidane shut his eyes just in the middle of his sentence and was getting ready to strangle Blank.This plan would have worked. Force would be their next option, even though Zidane really didn't want to hurt the Princess in any way. That would be going against the agenda way too much. Already things hadn't been falling into place too well.

"I....I must go!"

The princess felt that making a run for it would be the best. She had to get on that ship before it left. Using what strength she had, Garnet pushed down the 'knight' and then ran so fast past the other that he stumbled back into the cold railing.

"Who the heck was that?"

Blank was still confused as to what was going on. Zidane shouldn't have been flirting at a time like this!

"Get up, Blank! That was Princess Garnet!"

"Are you serious?!"

Helping Blank up, the two theives persued after the escaping figure of a very suspiscious looking Princess Garnet. 

===========================================

A/N: Ugh that was a long chapter! I wasn't really all that inspired to do this chapter as I was with the others so please tell me if you guys got the same feel for it. Thanx a bunch and for all you new readers please R/R!!! muaz I love you guys! 


	4. Queen Brahne's Steiner

A/N: Ugh Ok I did some modifications to Ch.3 because I found a new script and I like the dialogue better. The script I was using before was major crap (shh sorry I don't know who wrote it) but like I said I found a new one. I also figured out that for some reason fanfiction.net doesn't allow me to put asterisks up so I made the crystal on Ch. 1 out of "9's".Ok well here is Ch. 4 =) 

**Chapter Four:** _Queen Brahne's Steiner_

  
  
Zidane and Blank scurrind close behind to the hooded figure revealed to be Princess Garnet. They were used to running away after a heist but never trained to chase after someone. Zidane couldn't believe how fast she was and to their disadvantage, she knew her way around this castle like the back of her hand. Thankfully they got to a balcony area where there were two ways to the same place. Blank went in one direction and Zidane followed Garnet. 

Seeing her present dilemma, Garnet sat down quickly facing the railing so that her legs dangled to the floor below. She took one look over to Zidane who thought at last he had caught her and slipped away landing with a thud but luckily on her feet. Garnet continued to run heading out to the exit where she was glad to see was free from any knights.

Zidane stared in awe at the stunt the princess had just pulled. That was a pretty good move. Blank came around the other side and without wasting anytime with "oo's" and "ah's" at what she just did to them, followed Zidane through the castle. As they ran in the soldier's uniform, there was so much unwanted noise that it seemed as if the walls were ratting on them, letting all of the castle know what they were up to. They got outside quickly enough to see a flash of white to their left. Seeing as though there was water that stretched far out into town ahead of them, Zidane felt his instinct was right to follow what he may had seen. He was just about to go when he Blank spoke up, panting and clutching his knees. 

"Hey..::gasp::...I can't run in this armor...Look I'm gonna keep low...There are probably ::gasp:: guards coming...I can prove of some help if I distract them as a knight,"

Blank straightened up and gave Zidane the salute before casually walking back to the castle. Zidane nodded in his diretcion and then seeing as though the armor was a factor slowing them down, ran towards the tower the princess was escaping to, kicking off the last article of this uncomfortable suit. Zidane made his way up the spiralling stairs and looked up the center to see the feminine shadow of the princess. She couldn't go far. He could have told that was a dead end from here.

===========================================

"Was that Princess Garnet?"

"Princess Garnet it was!"

Emerging from the shadows of the castle's shrubbery, came two small jesters who were dressed in oversized clown outfits of blue and pink. They had their faces painted to show no emotion and had a large hat protruding with bells dangling from it all around their head. The one in pink was Thorn and she held her face in terror seeing that Garnet had run away with a family treasure. Zorn, the one in blue, was frightened at what the queen would do to them if she found out the crisis. It would be best to report this to the queen as soon as possible no matter what the consequences may be...

They ran together as if perfectly syncronized into the empty castle complaining at every room they entered.

"We are in trouble!" 

"Trouble are we in!"

The jesters ascended the stairs and they shouted at each other of the possibilities the Queen could do with them.

"This is terrible!"

"Our heads, Queen Brahne will have!"

They jumped up and down and made faces of agony through the white and black paint smeared on their faces and continued to run up the stairs.

"We must hurry!"

"Hurry, we must!"

As they continued they journey to the queen they constantly reminded themselves of the trouble they were in and what the Queen could, would, and shouldn't do to them. They were just jesters to the eye but powerful mages underneath and that could have stopped any thief. Just as they reached the spiralling staircase, Zorn almost ventured outside to the crowds.

"The right way, that is not!"

"I know that is not the right way!

Thorn regarded Zorn's poor attempt to convince her that he didn't know where he was going.

"Really, do you?"

"I really do!"

"Wonder, I sometimes do."

Thorn rocked back in forth in a very infantile manner.They oftened always behaved this awkwardly, mimicking what the other said and using exaggereated movements.

"N-Now is not the time to wonder!"

"Hurry to Queen Brahne, must we!"

"We musy hurry to Queen Brahne!"

As if realizing what their main objetive had been, they went up the stairs and this time it was Thron who was distracted in another direction. She tried opening the doors of the Princess's chambers when Zorn squeeked behind her.

"That is not the right way!"

"N-Not the right way, I know!"

"Do you really?"

"Know I really do!"

Thorn was infurtiated that Zorn was mocking her and she too was just as stubborn as he as to not admit his mistake. In a repeating manner Zorn sarcastically stated, "I really wonder sometimes."

"Th-The time to wonder, now is not!"

As if to change the subject Thorn jumped up and screamed aloud, "Hurry to see Her Majesty, we must!"

"We must hurry and tell her Majesty!"

The two jesters stumbled onto each other in the excitement to see the Queen. They yelled as they entered the balcony where the Queen was watching the performance as if to announce their entrance.

"Your Majesty!"

"See the queen, we must!"

Zorn and Thorn approached Adelbert Steiner who saluted them with a fist to his heart, his face stern and his priorities made up way before they had arrived. His voice was like a commander reprimanding his soldiers for interrupting his speech. 

"Her Majesty is busy! Come back later!"

"Is it an emergancy?"

The voice that came from the other side of the Queen's balcony was soft yet determined; strong willed but not demanding. It called for respect and the woman who approached was definately respected for all she had done and the warrrior she had become. General Beatrix stood before them pushing elegantly the locks of her chocolate brown hair out of her face. Her features were exquisite from what people could see and she wore a band from her forehead to the bottom right of her face hiding her eye. Her thick hair was curled at her ends by her muscular shoulder and she wore a revealing yet functionable outfit, her Save the Queen sword stowed away in a sheath on her hip. She approached the jesters saluting them as well. They decided to explain to her the problem.

"An emergancy, it is!"

"A vertible emergancy of terrible urgency!"

Both jesters seemed horrified yet Beatrix remained her control.

"Very well. I'll see what I can do,"

The mages clapped and cheered upon hearing their request granted.

"Very grateful we'll be!"

"We'll be very grateful!"

Steiner glanced bitterly towards Beatrix and crossed his arms like a spoiled child.

"Grrr! Curse that Beatrix! Always trying to one-up me!"

Beatrix once again removed the hair from her eyes and swung her head to one side before looking at Zorn and Thorn, still clapping and cheering. How the queen put up to such nonsense was none of her concern but it annoyed her having to deal with it at the moment.

"So, what exactly is the problem?"

"Her Royal Highness..."

"Princess Garnet..."

"....is in danger!!!"

Zorn and Thorn threw their hands up in a fit and showed Beatrix their faces of agony and sorrow; of terror and fight. They held their heads and shook them jumping up occasionally to add drama. Beatrix rolled her eyes cooly and then gave them her word.

"I see. Wait right there,"

The general advanced toward the queen who was unaware of how entranced she was by the play. She waved her fan faster as the people in the crowd gasped and laughed at appropriate scenes. Beatrix didn't want to interrupt her but seeing how important this was she just had to. She gave the salute and immediately the Queen was scolding.

"No interruptions! Can't you see I'm watching the show!?"

Her command shreaked like an elephant's trunk and Beatrix tried not to show disrespect but continued anyway.

"Your Majesty, I'm afraid Princess Garnet has--"

The Queen gave a heavy sigh and closed her fan, reaching down for a sweet placed by her and sipping some tea.The frosting of the pastery was drippin from the sides of her mouth and upon seeing that and sweat dripping down her neck, Beatrix was very disturbed. She gripped her fan and held it out apathetically pointing at Garnet's empty seat.

"Ah, yes...She did leave her seat awhile ago,"

Beatrix didn't know if she should add the rest of the situation.

"You Majesty, it seems that Princess Garnet has run off with the Royal Pendant."

The Queen's face deformed to show complete anger and she once again opened her fan frantically waving it in her face. She was quiet for some time and then in rage smacked her fan against the table. It shook violently and gave Beatrix a startled jump yet she remained waiting for orders.

"Well, of all the....What could she be thinking!?"

The Queen relaxed and then gave Beatrix a glare that although was not menacing would be able to show she would stop at nothing to get her 'daughter' back. Everyone knew the real reason for her return, though.

"General Beatrix!"

Beatrix saluted once more and proudly responded, "Your Majesty!"

"And, Captain..uh..."

The Queen stuttered on the name of the leader of the Pluto Knights. However, Steiner had been eavsdropping on the situtation and eagerly bowed at the queen, introducing his name formally.

"Steiner,"

"Captain Steiner!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

"Go find Garnet!"

Queen Brahne rapped the in front of her some more as she ignored the knights and turned her full attention to the actors on stage. Her face was still furious.

"At once, Your Majesty!"

Beatrix gave a bow and was about to turn around when she felt a strong stare coming from Steiner. She looked at him to see him glaring in the most hateful manner. Why did he have to be like that? It's not that the queen preferred one over the other. She was sure when the time came the Queen wouldn't even remember their names. The truth was they were just guards to protect royalty. Steiner didn't have to get so competative about it. But if that was the way he wanted to play it then she wouldn't turn down the fight. 

"Yes, my queen,"

Steiner bowed again and then at once him and Beatrix turned away from each other and he headed toward the exit swiftly as to be first get the Princess. Beatrix cocked her head back and then slowly followed behind him, leaving the jesters to dance and prance around the queen as the show continued.

=======================================

Steiner walked out of the balcony and bounced along to reach yet another balcony that overviewed the meeting room of the Knight of Pluto. Finally he would be able to beat the Beatrix. If only the Queen and the Princess would acknowledge him more! The fame and pride would be so great. Excitement and determination filled Steiner's heart and then with much arrogance called out, "Knights of Pluto! ASSEMBLE!"

It was gradually but eventually, two almost naked knights crepted out of the room shy and hesitant. Blutzen and Kohel, knights II and III, kept their gaze on the floor and grin and bared the coldness of the castle now that they were exposed. Steinner's face turned red in agitation with what he saw. Where were his knights!? How dare they disgrace him like that!? The captain didn't move and when Blutzen and Kohel peeked a look at him it seemed that smoke would rise from his ears, his helmet would catch fire, and his mouth would be foaming uncontrollably. 

"Captain, sir!"

"All present and accounted for, sir!"

Steiner threw a fit jumping up and down and then screaming, "What are you talking about!? There's only two of you! Where are the other six!?"

There was a silence for the knights had no idea where they team mates were. After all they were secretly gossiping in that room all by themselves and if the captain knew that, his head might as well fly out the window right now. Both soldiers ran to hide in opposite corners as Adelbert ran down the stairs and continued to blare reprimands to them in such a passionate way that made them ashamed to even look at themselves in their reflection on the clean tiles. 

"Why, you useless good-for-nothings! I bring orders from the queen! Get dressed and go find Princess Garnet!"

The knights hustled off to the room hoping that Steiner would not follow considering that the thieves who took their clothes were no longer here and they had nothing else to wear. Entering the room quickly, Blutzen saw that there was a window which by a moogle was sleeping. Exchanging glances, they escaped into the night and hid until Steiner's temper subsided. If that didn't come soon, they could always run into town and try to get something more decent to wear.Or maybe they could give up this business all together.

Steiner shook his head and walked out to the center of the castle. He took his left path and searched the kitchen for any signs of the princess. He doubted that by now she was anywhere inside the castle but being the perfectionist that he was, he questioned all the cooks and looked inside the food occasionally making sure that nothing was poisoned just in case. While wondering on the second floor, he found another one of his Pluto Knights indulging in some fine pasteries that a small cook had prepared for him. When the knight turned around he wasn't at least one bit shocked to see Steiner getting ready to kill him.

"Hey Captain, sir! You gotta try these foods. They are SO good,"

He offered Steiner a little cake that Steiner slapped out of his hand suddenly.

"FOOL! The princess has escpaed and here you are EATING!? GO SEARCH FOR HER NOW!"

The knight stared up at him and then saluted his captain before running out.

"Yes, sir!

Steiner was glad to see his soldiers responding and actually doing something. Just before the knight was completely out of sight, Steiner had a relevation. If this knight could tell others in the castle about the predicament, at least more ground could be covered in less time. 

"And tell the others to do so too!"

He faintly heard a 'yes, sir!' and then gave a curt nod in the direction of the voice. Assuming his duty, Steiner decided to head and search the outskirts of the castle. She couldn't have gone far since the ferry to town was temporarily shutdown to avoid people without tickets from coming into the premises. Walking outside he admired his castle's beauty as it was illuminated by the large stone torches and the moon shown like a jewel in its reflection on the waterfront. His princess would be safe as long as she stayed within the castle. Guarding this area were troops from General Beatrix's squad. He looked in their direction and when saluted only nodded before turned around and concealing his loathe for them. Steiner heard talking and giggling to his left and tried to inconspicuously see what was going on. What he saw ignited his fire again and he was just about ready to unemploy every single knight that wasn't doing his job!

Another Pluto Knight stood casually leaning on the towers wall with one arm, talking to a very pretty soldier from Beatrix's squad. He seemed to be asking her out or making jokes because she'd laugh and then turn red, pushing him with one hand as if to tell him to stop complimenting her. All Steiner could see was a guard completely vulnerable and unaware of what was going on! 

"So babe, what do you say you and me--"

"Preposterous! What is going on here! Don't you know the Princess is missing!"

The girl soldier giggled and then pranced away towards the castle just as the Knight of Pluto hung his head down in defeat. Steiner had the best way of ruining things.

"If it makes you feel any better no one's come through here,"

"Very well I shall check the other tower. Continue to keep watch,"

Steiner turned around and ran quickly to the other tower feeling a sense of authority to keep his soldiers in check whenever it was appropriate. Watching Steiner run off, Blank rolled his eyes inside his helmet and crossed his arms angerily across his chest. And that girl was cute too. Blank looked inside the tower and yawned seeing that Zidane wasn't coming down. He tipped his helmet down and closed his eyes. Geez did it take that long to catch a princess? Off in the distance he heard the audience cheer.

Steiner paused and looked towards the theater ship.

_What!? The play seems to be a hit! But if we fail to find the princess before the curtain falls, Her Majesty will be most displeased...And we will be the laughingstock of Beatrix and her retinue! I must hurry!"_

The captain raced onward and stopped briefly before entering the tower to his west. The trecherous flight of stairs that awaited him would have to be endured. Reminding himself of Beatrix's face when the Pluto Knights were victorious, he smiled and then firmly climbed the stairs. At first it was difficult to get used to the circling motion of the stairs direction, and after some time he began dizzy feeling as though he was going nowhere slow and that the room was spinning. Shaking his head and taking a deep breath he continued his ascention and was surprised to see another of his knights out of breath as well, holding on to the wall for balance.

"Hey captain, you climb this for exercise too? I guess age is getting to me because I'm pooped. You don't look to well yourself,"

"I'm not exercising! I'm looking for the princess and you should too!"

Steiner was way too out of breath to let his wrath be truly shown. The knight shook his head and started to walk back down the stair grumbling about being tired and that he wasn't going to last much longer. The captain didn't even ask about his condition just proceeded up the stairs until finally the top of the tower was visible through the windows on its sides. Breathing heavily on the top step, he tried to relax and regain composure. 

"Whew...Fatigue rears its ugly head. No! I must perservere! The princess must be found!"

Any normal person walking by might have thought that this man was crazy, always talking to himself and trying to hypen up self-esteem. Steiner thought nothing of it. He continued to patrol around the tower looking off from this height to see if by any chance there may have been signs of the princess. From the look of things and considering it was nightfall, she wasn't on the grounds. From the corner of his eye however he was able to sense some movement.

"Wait! Over there!"

Zidane ran around and around trying to catch the princess who would always be only inches away from his grasp. All he needed was her to trip, stumble, fall, _anything_ once so that he could get her at last. He was getting bemused from all this chasing. He didn't think she would be so troublesome. 

Steiner gasped at the sight of Zidane behind Garnet. What was that _scoundrel_ doing!? 

"It's Princess Garnet! Being hunted by brigands!"

It seemed as if Beatrix hadn't found her at all. But what did that matter now? The Princess was in danger and it really didn't matter who saved her even though Steiner wouldn't be able to live with himself if he couldn't do something.The captain gave his salute in direction of the atrocity.

"Fear not, Princess! Your knight is coming!"  
  


========================================

A/N: Another looonnnggg chapter! That scene with Zorn and Thorn was SO annoying and Steiner? AHHH give me some Zidane and Garnet pleaz! lolz yep well that's coming up! See you next time and I hope you liked it! Next chapter is "Doing as the Princess wishes", hopefully to be updated soon! Thanx for all your reviews and more are welcomed! It really inspires me! Thanx 


End file.
